Neil Krug
Neil Krug is an American director, photographer and artist based in Los Angeles. He worked with Lana Del Rey throughout 2014 and 2015 to do shoots for her major-label albums Ultraviolence ''and ''Honeymoon, as well as magazine shoots and other promotional images. Shoot #1 (April 2, 2014) for Ultraviolence NK 1 1.png NK 1 2.jpg NK 1 3.jpg| DRIVING_CAR_EDITED.jpg| NK 1 4.png| ULTRAVIOLENCE_EDITED.jpg| ULTRA_EDITED.jpg| NK The Sun 9.jpg NK The Sun 10.jpg NK The Sun 20.jpg| NK The Sun 13.jpg NK The Sun 12.png Media use Ultraviolence.jpg| ULTRAVIOLENCE UHQ Cover.jpg| UltraviolenceDeluxecover.jpg Ultraviolence Single Cover.jpg| Brooklyn Baby Single Cover.jpg| Captura de pantalla (59).png| InRocks Argentina July.jpg| Shoot #2 (April 3, 2014) UV 1 1.jpg|Original UV 1 1 Edited.jpg|Edited NK_SOC_5.jpg NK 1 8.jpg NK 1 10.jpg NK SOC 4.jpg Neil Krug.jpg Media use Shades of Cool.jpg| Ultraviolence Promotional Poster 1.jpg NK NME 1.jpg Shoot #3 (April 4, 2014) for West Coast WC 1 1.jpg WC 1 1 Edited.jpg WC 1 2.jpg WC 1 2-2.jpg| WC_1_3.jpg WC_1_4.jpg WC_1_5.jpg Media use WC_cover.jpg|West Coast west_coast_the_remix.png|West Coast - The Remixes Lana_remix_ep_west.jpg|West Coast (Remix EP) Shoot #4 (April 5, 2014) NK The Sun 1.jpg NK The Sun 2.jpg NK The Sun 3.jpg NK The Sun 4.jpg NK The Sun 5.jpg tumblr_nqscu0Y8P91u1p4edo3_500.jpg NK The Sun 11.jpg| NK TS 19.jpg NK The Sun 6.jpg NK The Sun 7.jpg NK_The_Guardian_1.jpg| NK The Sun 14.jpg NK The Guardian 16.jpg NK The Guardian 17.jpg NK The Sun 18.jpg Media use 47 Street Arg.jpg| WarpTWI.jpg| Shoot #5 (April 7, 2014) * Also known as Ultraviolet White or Rust Dress NK Rust Dress.jpg| NK_Rust_Dress-1.jpg NK UVW 8.jpg NK UVW 1.jpg NK UVW 3.jpg NK_UVW_14.jpg NK_UVW_16.jpg NK UVW 6.jpg NK UVW 7.jpg NK_UVW_9.jpg NK_UVW_10.jpg NK UVW 4.jpg NK_UVW_11.jpg NK UVW 11-2.jpg NK_UVW_12.jpg NK_UVW_13.jpg NK_UVW_15.jpg NK UVW 5.jpg NK UVW 2.jpg NK Rust Dress III.jpg Shoot #6 (April 9, 2014) NK UV Print 1.jpg Media use Ultraviolence_UO.jpg| Shoot #7 (April 17, 2014) NK COMPLEX 5.jpg NK Complex.png 5---Lana-Del-Rey---Complex---Neil-Krug_670.jpg NK ldr-end-mr.jpg NK lana_tree_fallback-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 3.jpg NK Complex 7.jpg NK circle3.png NK lana1-v2.png NK lana1-v2 -2.jpg NK lana1-v2 -3.jpg NK_8_6.jpg|Cropped, MQ NK COMPLEX 6.jpg NK lana-title-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 2.jpg NK lana2_1-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 1.jpg|Final, HQ NK_8_9.jpg|Unedited, MQ NK lana4-mr.jpg NK Complex 8.jpg NK COMPLEX 4.jpg NK circle2.png NK COMPLEX 08.png NK for LDR (COMPLEX).png Media Use NK COMPLEX.jpg Behind the Scenes Shoot #8 (April 21, 2014) * Also known as Pacific Succulents NK CLASH 1-2.jpg NK CLASH 2 HQ.jpg NK CLASH 3.jpg NK CLASH 8.jpg NK Pacific Succulents 1.jpg NK CLASH 4-2.jpg NK CLASH 5.jpg NK CLASH 6.jpg NK CLASH 9.jpg NK CLASH 7.jpg Media use NK CLASH 1.jpg NK CLASH 4.jpg NK CLASH M 3.jpg NK CLASH M 4.jpg Behind the scenes NK CLASH BTS 1 .jpg NK BTS 15.jpg NK CLASH BTS 2.jpg NK CLASH BTS 3.jpg tumblr_o4pol8SW7W1ugaesvo1_1280.jpg Shoot #9 (April 23, 2014) NK UV Print 2 HQ.jpg NK UV Print 2.png| NK 4 2.jpg NK_4_3.jpg Media use Ultraviolence_UO_Back.jpg| Ultraviolence Lyrics Promo 1.jpg cdultra.jpg| Captura de pantalla (58).png| Shoot #10 (May, 2014) on the set of Shades of Cool NK 6 1.jpg aGDxrSJ4.jpeg|HQ Shoot #11 (June, 2014) on the set of Ultraviolence/Freak * NOTE: The Freak music video was shot in 2014, and it was originally meant to be the Ultraviolence music video. It was discarded until 2016, and a different music video was shot for Ultraviolence later in 2014. FreakHQ.jpg Freak2.jpeg 278-UMa_PGDrJ3o.jpg Shoot #12 (June 11, 2014) * Also known as Pale Fire * NOTE: The videos taken during this shoot were used later on for the "Music to Watch Boys To" and "Freak" music videos, in 2015 and 2016. NK Pale Fire I.jpg NK Pale Fire II.jpg NK Pale Fire III.jpg NK Pale Fire IV.jpg NK Pale Fire V.jpg NK Pale Fire VI.jpg NK Pale Fire VII.jpg NK Pale Fire VIII.jpg Shoot #13 (Late 2014) NK M 1.jpg NK M 2.jpg NK M 3.jpg sfskf.jpg NK M 11.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 6.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK_M_14.jpg NK M 10.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 8.jpg NK M 12.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 13.jpg NK M 7.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 5.jpg|'Preview, LQ' Cp8Hjm6VUAAGLwo.jpg NK_M_17.jpg|LQ NK M 16.jpg NK M 9.jpg NK_M_15.JPG NK M 4.jpg i5JSLCN - Imgur.jpg|UHQ NK M BTS 4.jpg Media use NK M Media 1.jpg| NK M Media 2.jpg NK M Media 3.jpg NK M Media 4.jpg Maxim_MX.jpg| Maxim_MX_2.jpg Maxim_MX_3.jpg Maxim_MX_4.jpg Maxim_MX_5.jpg NK LI Media 1.jpg| NK_LI_Media_2.jpg NK_LI_Media_3.jpg NK_LI_Media_4.jpg NK_LI_Media_5.jpg Behind the Scenes Shoot #14 (Unknown, 2015) * Also known as Eclipse NK E 1.jpg NK E 2.jpg Shoot #15 (Unknown, 2015) * Also known as Painted lady 9wStxFy - Imgur.jpg|UHQ NK_PL_2.jpg|Scan NK_PL_2-2.jpg|Cropped NK_PL_3.jpg NK_PL_4.jpg Media use 1z_3x1bywtA.jpg|Park Live Festival Promo 2016 lana-del-rey-rockwave.jpg|Rockwave Festival Promo 2016 Cnprh57XgAE4Lye.jpg|Rockwave Festival Poster 2016 Shoot #17 (July, 2015) *Also known as Sundown NK_SDN_1.jpg Behind the scenes NKandLDR.jpg Shoot #16 (July, 2015) for Honeymoon NK HN 1.jpg NK_HM_6.jpg|Cropped, UHQ CtVjtglWYAAz4xB.jpg|Full, MQ NK_HN_3.jpg NK_HN_4.jpg NK_HN_5.jpg NK_HN_6.jpg NK_HN_7.jpg NK_HN_8.jpg NK HM 8.jpg NK_HN_10.png| NK_HN_11.png| NK_HM_4B.jpg| NK_HN_12.jpg NK_HN_13.jpg NK_HN_14.jpg NK_HN_15.jpg NK_HN_16.jpg NK_HN_17.jpg NK_HN_18.jpg NK_HN_19.png| NK_HN_20.jpg NK_HN_21.jpg Media use Tumblr nu03cfO6Fi1qd2hdto1 1280.jpg|Exclusive Urban Outfitters cover HoneymoonOfficialSingleCoverArt.jpg|"Honeymoon" single art' HMCD.jpg|CD cover of ''Honeymoon'' Shoot #18 (Unknown, 2015) *Also known as Technicolor NK_TNCLR_1.jpg Category:People Category:Photographers Category:Ultraviolence photoshoots Category:Honeymoon photoshoots Category:Magazines